Call of Hetalia: Nazi Zombies
by Moosage
Summary: When the world is thrown into chaos because Germany kind of screwed us all over, six unlikely nation things band together to fight off hordes of the undead. M to be safe. Pairings: UsUk, GerIta, and PruAus.
1. Chapter 1

~About 3:20 AM~

Darkness.

It surrounded him, devoured him...

Suffocating, ever-present darkness.

His cries went unheard... There was no one there. He was eternally, and utterly, alone. Shapes began to take form in the darkness. Terrible moans and cries of pain reached his ears. The cloying scent of blood and rotting flesh filled the air. Even though these things were all around him... A terrible feeling of lonliness pierced his heart. They started to limp towards him. He felt that it was over.

Behind him, he could hear the sound of a clock. It was soothing. Tick... tick... tick... He felt himself relaxing, and his eyes closing, hiding the advancing forms from his view. They began to tear him apart.

Tick... tick... tick...

Red eyes flew open, and the man sat up in bed with a start, the sheets rustling sharply. The wild look subsided from his eyes and he mumbled, "Oh.. it was just a dream..." His heart was still pounding, his breath coming in short gasps. He sat there for a minute, and then swung his feet over the side of the bed. A form stirred next to him, but didn't wake. A strained smile came to the man's lips as he exited the room.

He headed towards the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of water. The clock read 3:30 AM. At least this one was digital. He heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs, and soon the sound of a tired voice from behind him.

"Gilbert? What are you doing up?"

He turned around then, grinning sheepishly. "Couldn't sleep." It wasn't a total lie. He couldn't sleep... not after such a confusing dream like that one. Confusing... and scary. But he wouldn't be scared by just a nightmare. Not him, not Gilbert Beildshmicht, the personification of Prussia.

"Oh." the brown haired man said with a small frown, rubbing his eyes.

"Shouldn't worry about me so much, Roddy." Gilbert walked over to him and looked into his eyes. "I'm just sorry I had to wake you up... I love watching you sleep." he said with another grin.

Roderich blushed furiously, and grabbed Gilbert's hand in mock anger. "Well then let's go back to bed. I'm exhausted." he grumbled, and led his boyfriend up the stairs, who followed obediently.

~The Next Morning. 7:30 AM~

"I'll see you when I get home, Roddy." he rustled Roderich's hair affectionately and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"..I love you too." the Austrian replied, wrapping his arms around Gilbert tightly. "Have a nice day at work..." he said, pulling back from the embrace.

"I will. Stay awesome!" he laughed as he walked out the door and waved. Roderich waved back, before starting to clean up the kitchen from breakfast. It was a methodical chore, washing dishes, and something that he rather enjoyed. Even if it did take away time from playing the piano. It was a good thing that he liked to do the more domestic chores, because Gilbert certainly didn't...

He dried the last dish, and rolled down his sleeves. "I guess I can go practice that ballad I was working on..." he mused out loud, then climbed the stairs and walked down the hall, opening the door to reveal his lovely grand piano. Roderich began to play, fingers moving skillfully over the keys.

This continued for a couple hours or so, the beautiful melodies filling the house. His stomach rumbled. "Lunch time, I suppose." he smiled as he thought of Gilbert eating the lunch he had packed for him. He had even included a little note... just reminding the Prussian of how much he loved him. He made a sandwhich, and sat down on the couch, flipping the TV on. The news... He really detested television; he did; but ever since Gilbert had installed the flat screen he had been watching it more and more. It made the house seem less lonely.

He began to doze off, nothing was really appealing on the news today... He was about to turn the power off, when he heard something interesting."Meteor lands... new element... scientists are looking into it... nothing we've ever seen before..."And then it was over. Dissatisfied, Roderich switched the television off, wrapped a blanket around himself and began to slip into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

~Evening, around 5:30 PM~

Roderich was busy in the kitchen making dinner. Chicken and rice, it was nothing special, he had to remember to go shopping... Absorbed in his own thoughts as he absent-mindedly stirred the rice, he barely noticed the door click open, then slam shut.

"Roooodddy~! I'm home!"

He was jerked out of his daze, face turning red underneath his glasses. "I-I'm in the kitchen!" he called, and hearing the sound of Gilbert's heavy boots thudding on the floor, added, "And take your boots off!" He heard a grumbling, and soon the white haired man was in the kitchen... No boots.

"What's for dinner?" he asked, sauntering over and examining the rice with his "expert" eye. He grabbed the spoon out of Roderich's hand and took a sampling for himself, closing his eyes. "You are such a good cook Roddy! What would I do without you?"

"Starve. And don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting." he reprimanded, sighing.

"Okay, okay." Gilbert backed up, holding his hands up in defeat. He grinned, and then wrapped one arm around his boyfriend's waste. He brushed his lips across the Austrian's ear, causing him to blush... again. "Guess I just don't know how to be a good boy, hmm..? Maybe you can show me.." he whispered, free hand trailing down Roderich's chest.

"T-the..I-I.. THE FOOD'S BURNING!" he yelped, pushing Gilbert away. The other man just chuckled.

"I'm going upstairs to get changed." he said, still chuckling, exiting the kitchen and heading upstairs. Roderich fumbled with the spoon, his face still and embarresing crimson, and 'down there' feeling uncomfortably hot... He shook his head, trying to make it less foggy, and concentrated on cooking the food.

~Same Evening. About 9:45 PM~

The pair were curled up on the couch together, the television blabbering on about some new wonder product in the background. "I saw something on the news today... it said a meteor had crashed and a new element was found on it..." Roderich said nonchalantly. He felt Gilbert tense.

"I'm sure that's not true." he said, his voice sounding clipped and terse.

"I can tell when you're lying..." the Austrian mumbled, snuggling closer against the other man's muscular and warm body. He looked up into his pained red eyes.

Gilbert reached his hand to brush the hair out of his boyfriend's eyes. "I know you can." he said seriously, pressing his lips against the other's for a second. He began to pull back, but felt the pressure of Roderich's hand on the back of his head not allowing him too. They broke from the kiss when both were gasping for air, but didn't move from the embrace.

"Please don't lie to me..."

- VIEW CHANGE: Feliciano Vargas/ Ludwig -

~Evening. 6:00 PM~

"Germany~! I made you some pasta~!" a brown-haired Italian called as a familiar form walked through the doorway.

"But Feli... I had pasta for lunch." the blonde said, raising an eyebrow. Feliciano's lower lip quivered.

"You don't... like... my cooking?" he whimpered, clutching his hands to his chest.

"No, no!" Ludwig said hastily. "I just..." he sighed, "had a rough day at work."

Feliciano wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, burying his face into the other male's green uniform before looking up with his big, hazel eyes. "I'm sorry, do you wanna talk about it?" he asked, blinking.

The German smiled. Out of everyone on the planet... "I'm fine, just tired, is all." he said glancing towards the stove. "And pasta's fine just... can we have meat tomorrow?" he mumbled hopefully, and Feliciano grinned from ear to ear.

"Of course!" he said, jumping up and looping his arms around the other's neck, pressing their noses together teasingly before hopping down. "Let me get you some pasta~!" he danced over to the stove and Ludwig sat down at the table. If only it were possible to forget that the events of today had ever even happened.

"Ti amo, Ludwig~" he said, placing a steaming bowl of pasta on the table.

"Ich liebe dich..." he said, taking a spoonful of the dish and placing it into his mouth. "..Feliciano."

~Same Night. 2:20 AM~

They awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. Ludwig reached over to pick it up, answering in a groggy voice, "Ludwig speak-" he was cut off. An urgent murmurring could be heard by the Italian slowly waking up beside him. "B-Backfired?" he said to himself, then his eyes widened angrily. "What?! ...You idiots! You've damned us all!" he yelled, slamming the phone down.

"Feli." he said softly. "Get dressed."

"What's going on?" he whimpered, shaking slightly and holding up a blanket to cover his bare chest protectively. "I'm scared... you yelled..." he said in a small voice, reaching one hand up to rub his eyes.

"Don't worry. I... I will explain everything soon." the German reached out a hand to place on the other's shoulder. "I promise I'll protect you."

Feliciano nodded, but he still looked terrified. "I'll... I'll get dressed." he said quietly, getting out of bed and rumaging through the drawers, sniffling. Ludwig followed suit, and soon they were both dressed. He grabbed the Italian's hands in his, and turned towards him. He kissed him passionately, but briefly. Eyes brimming with tears, the brunette felt something cold and metallic being pushed into his hands.

"Just in case," said Ludwig gravely, and Feliciano cluctched his arm like a safety blanket, and this is the way they walked out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

~Late Evening. 11:54 PM~

"DAMNIT!" A crash was heard as the X-Box controller was thrown onto the ground.

"Alfred, you're going to break it!" a plantative voice reprimanded from besides the gamer on the couch.

"Yeah, but these stupid zombies keep killing me!" he replied, growling.

"Well that's probably because you aren't any good at this game..." Arthur teased.

"Am too!" Alfred crossed his arms like a disrespectful child and pouted. The other man didn't respond, just laughed, and ascended from his position on the couch. Stretching, he said,

"We should really be getting to bed. It's late." he quirked one bushy eyebrow at the American who was reaching down to grab the controller off the ground. His boyfriend didn't look too thrilled with the prospect of sleeping.

"Fine." Alfred snapped, turning off the X-Box and stomping up the stairs. The Englishman followed him with a suppressed sigh. It was a wonder that they were dating, really... Perhaps it was really true that opposites attract. When he reached the door, it was closed. He opened it without thinking to knock, and was greeted with the sight of... Oops. Not like he hadn't seen his boyfriend naked before, but still. He hadn't ever just walked in on him.

"S-sorry." Arthur stammered, as the American pulled on a different pair of boxers.

He turned around. "Oh? I didn't even notice you come in." he smirked, and walked over to the other male, and slipped a hand around his waist.

"I'm tired." he mumbled, scooting away from Alfred and stripping down to his boxers as well. Rummaging through the drawers he found an old white undershirt, and slipped it on.

"Well then, be that way." his boyfriend teased, laying down on the bed. Arthur grumbled something about 'that bloody American,' under his breath, but laid down on the bed next to him.

Alfred reached over him to turn the lamp off, plunging the room into darkness. Both snuggled beneath the covers, and the American placed his arm over the other protectively, drawing him closer. "I love you, Iggy." he whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, idiot."

~Early Morning. 6:12 AM~

"Hurry up in the shower, Alfred!" Arthur called over the sound of the water. He stood, freezing cold, clutching a towel as he waited for his boyfriend to get out of the shower.

"Just come in here with me~" he called with a laugh. The Englishman blushed.

"_Just_ hurry up."

Finally he was out of the shower, and Arthur jumped in eagerly, the hot water warming his shivering body. It was terribly cold in Alfred's house in the mornings, especially when it wasn't his turn to shower first. He let the water run over him for a few minutes, before beginning to wash his body, and then his hair. And then he was done. He stepped out of the shower, and turned the water off. Drying off, he wrapped the plush yellow towel around his body and walked out of the steamy bathroom and into the bedroom.

He got dressed. It was a methodical chore, and something he could do with his eyes clothes. There was nothing special about the outfit he wore today, either. He almost longed for a change...

Walking down the stairs he saw that Alfred was in the kitchen making french toast for breakfast. "I don't understand why you don't let me cook sometimes! We always eat the same things."

He raised his eyebrows behind his glasses, and opened his mouth before he was cut off by Arthur. "Nevermind, don't answer that."

~Afternoon. 1:30 PM~

The phone rang in Arthur's office. He picked it up. "Hello?" he answered, not expecting it to be his boyfriend on the other side of the line.

"Hey, Iggy." His voice sounded strained.

"What's up, Alfred..?" he asked, concern laced in his voice. Not much gave the American strain or stressed him out, so it must be something pretty serious, especially if he could tell it just from his voice.

"I.. just got this call from Germany-" Uh oh. That couldn't be good. Especially since they happened to be at war with Germany at the moment. "It was really weird. He said something about super soldiers and this new element... 115.. and how the scientists were... and..." Alfred's voice was frantic.

"Hey, calm down. I can barely understaind you." Arthur said comfortingly, a hint of worry creeping into his own voice.

"Okay, okay. Well these Nazi scientists found this new element... Element 115, they called it. And were trying to create super soldiers from it." he took a pause, then continued with increased urgency, "It... It didn't work. Everyone exposed to the element turned into... vicious flesh-eating monsters! Zombies!" he cried. "JUST LIKE MY VIDEO GAME!"

"You're kidding, right?" the Englishman responded with a nervous laugh. When Alfred didn't reply, he said more forcefully, "Right?"

"I'm not kidding. Listen, I'm going to come get you right now." he said in a dead voice. "Germany and Italy are fighting off hordes of the undead at some theatre. They need help... even though they are our enemies, I can't just sit back and watch other nations be slaughtered by zombies."

"Okay, Alfred."

The line went dead.


	4. Chapter 4

~Afternoon. 1:15 PM~

Roderich jumped at the sound of the door slamming open. "G-Gilbert?" he called shakily, peering around the corner of the hallway. The white haired man looked frantic, a wild look in his red eyes. The brunette took a few timid steps into the hallway, and when the Prussian's eyes rested on him, he seemed to calm down. He almost ran towards Roderich, and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"What's wrong?" Roderich demanded, though his voice was still shaking. He had never seen his boyfriend this shaken.

"We have to go. Now. I'll explain everything on the way. Get changed into something less... frilly." Gilbert said, stepping back and gesturing towards the outfit the Austrian was wearing.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"I told you I'd explain! Don't question the awesome me! Now go!" With this, Roderich turned and half-ran up the stairs. It must be something serious if his boyfriend was acting this... Well... serious. Reaching their bedroom, he flung the door open, and dug through the drawers. Jeans? He hadn't worn them in ages. Regardless, he pulled them on, and then found some band shirt that Gilbert had given him ages ago. He put this on as well, and with one forlorn look at his normal attire laying crumpled up on the floor, he trotted down the stairs.

Gilbert stood at the foot of the stairs. The brunette hesitated at the top of the stairs, and the albino quirked an eyebrow in amusement at Roderich's clothing. "Never thought I'd see you in those kinda clothes, Specs." he said, but his eyes were devoid of any humour. Roderich narrowed his eyes behind his glasses, and self-consciously smoothed down the shirt. He hadn't ever expected him to wear these kind of clothes, either, but then again he never expected something to shake up his lover's world like this.

Roderich walked down the stairs, and Gilbert grabbed his hand tightly. His jaw was set in a terse line.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, my love." the brunette said as they made their way towards Gilbert's car.

- VIEW CHANGE Feliciano/Ludwig -

Blood splattered across the wall. Another ragged body fell with a thump and one last unearthly scream. The blonde lowered his gun, and looked back to the man who was cowering behind him.

"Is that... it?" Feliciano whimpered, shaking. He looked positively horrified.

"I don't know." Ludwig said honestly, trying to stay strong. He had thought that among the faces of the undead he had seen people that he had known, that worked in the laboratory. To counter this, he had tried to tell himself that they were already dead, and that it was better to put them out of their misery. But it was terrifying.

All of the sudden, they heard the door of the Lobby of the theatre open.

"Germany? Italy?" they heard the voice call.

"In here!" the German yelled, and the stomp of boots was heard throughout the theatre until two blonde men appeared in sight.

"Hello, Britain, America." Ludwig said tersely.

"Hello." they answered almost in sync. Feliciano peered out from behind his boyfriend and waved.

"Hiya~!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the Italian's friendly manner, but didn't comment. Alfred tilted his head in confusion; he wouldn't have expected an ally of Germany's to be so well... friendly towards them. Then again, this _was_ Feliciano they were talking about. Well known for being rather, well, ditzy.

"So... Zombies." Alfred started, tapping his fingers against his thigh thoughtfully. Blue eyes brightening, he exclaimed, "I know exactly what to do! I play lots of video games with zombies in them!"

"Yeah... except you suck at those games..." Arthur grumbled, evoking a pout from the American.

"Well I can tell you one thing America, these zombies are real people, or they... were real people, not fake characters in a video game." Ludwig barked, his brow furrowing in frustration towards Alfred. "This is far more serious and shouldn't be treated like a game!"

The blonde Englishman sighed, but then nodded in agreement. "As much as I hate to admit it, Germany is right. After all... there are no re-spawns, no checkpoints." he said seriously, bringing his green eyes to meet Alfred's blue.

The American looked away, before running a hand through his hair sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

Ludwig nodded sharply. "Well then, that is that, do you two-" he was cut off by a scream from the Italian behind him.

"ZOMBIE! ZOMBIEEE!"

"What, fuck-" Alfred exclaimed, turning around, and forcing Arthur behind him with a small complaint from the man. And what he saw coming towards him was a sight he'd never forget; it was a man. But not. Clothes ripped and tattered, yet for some reason the swastika on his arm still clear, blood and... fluid... dripped from his mouth. Eyes glowed a sickly yellow, and his skin was decayed and blackened.

It's head exploded with blood and chunks of flesh, after a few shots from Ludwigs MP-40.

"Ew, that's nasty..." the American said in a small voice, still standing in front of Arthur protectively.

"As I was saying," the German continued, none of his cool composure lost by the encounter. "Do you two have weapons?"


	5. Chapter 5

-VIEW CHANGE: Roderich/Gilbert-

The car was silent, and filled with an apprehensive and tense air. Roderich drummed his fingers on the side of the car, his arm held out of the window as he looked at the buildings flying by. "You're going rather fast." the smaller man said, looking over at Gilbert and cocking an eyebrow lightly. He didn't really care about the speed, no, it was said more to evoke an explanation out of his lover. Because as of right now, Roderich knew little about what was going on or where they were going. The only clue that was offered was the guns that lay beneath his feet.

Gilbert grunted, his red eyes averting their gaze from the road and focusing on the brunette. "Look, Roddy-"

"GILBERT, DRIVE!" Roderich screeched suddenly, the terrified words slipping out of his mouth in sheer panic. For when the road had been clear before, a bedraggled looking man had wandered out onto the asphalt. Gilbert turned around just as they hit the man, making a sickening crunch and sending the body flying somewhere else on the road. The albino slammed on the brakes, his breathing heavy and harsh, knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel like a safety blanket.

Roderich coughed. Gilbert looked at the red-faced nation and gave him a weak smile, though it was in no way genuine.

"Damnit, Gilbert, you could have gotten us both killed. And I _still_ don't know what the hell is going on." He sighed, and looked down. "Did you just... kill someone?"

The albino shook his head, biting his lip and looking up at his boyfriend, his red eyes displaying a slight hint of fear, something that only Roderich could pick up on. "No..." he said quietly, and paused for a moment before continuing. "I do believe that they were already dead."

*******  
"...That sounds like something out of a terribly made horror movie." the brunette stated when Gilbert had finished explaining the scenario.

"I _know_." he groaned, leaning back against the seat and closing his eyes. Gilbert hadn't thought that the zombies would get this far, this fast, and the only thing on his mind was protecting Roderich. Though he knew that his brother needed help at the theatre where they had been conducting experiments, he couldn't have guessed how serious the situation would be when they arrived.

When they arrived at the boarded up theatre, the stench of blood and decayed flesh filled the air. Roderich wrinkled his nose. "It smells awful."

"No shit." Gilbert replied, opening his door and getting out, his boots crunching slightly on the wilting grass. He walked around the car to open the door for his boyfriend, who got out carefully, looking around at the less then beautiful scenery while Gilbert retrieved the guns from the car. Though he had a hard time believing his lover's fantasy of zombies created by a mysterious element, Roderich guessed that if there were zombies this is where you would find them. They advanced to the door side by side, both casting uneasy glances around as they walked. Huge, looming Nazi flags stared down at the pair as they stopped before the wide entrance to the theatre.

"Ready?" Gilbert asked, casting a glance down at his loved companion. Roderich nodded, shaking slightly, and a white hand reached out to open the door. Light flooded in to the decrepit cinema, and what greeted them was the most unpleasent sight. Piles of dead humans, though these looked nothing like humans. The skin was blackened and decayed, and blood and guts covered the floor around the piles. Several had their heads, arms, or legs blown off. _Rather macabre party decorations, if you ask me_, Gilbert thought morbidly, advancing further into the hellish theatre.

-VIEW CHANGE: Ludwig/Feliciano/Arthur/Alfred-

After the American and the Brit had been given weapons, the foursome had been just standing there in rather awkward silence, none of them knowing what to talk about. It appeared that the zombies had given there relentless attack a break, for what reason they did not know. They could only be glad to have a little peace and quiet. It was clear most of the tension was between Alfred and Ludwig, and Alfred found himself wondering why the German had called him here. They were sworn enemies. Maybe he really did need help... and he swallowed his pride so that his country wouldn't be overrun by the undead. Or maybe Ludwig just lured him here to kill him. Either way, Alfred was determined to kill every last one of these fuckers now that he had guns and stuff.

All of the sudden, they heard the main entrance of the theatre open. All four turned towards it, blinking at the bright sunlight that filtered into the room. "The awesome me is here!" Gilbert proclaimed, though his voice was nowhere near as confident as it normally would be. Roderich stayed silent, eying the four that were already present. America and England...? Out of everyone the Austrian expected to see here, those two were not on the list. Well, America did like to shoot things. Perhaps that was why he was here. After all, Roderich didn't see Italy being very handy with guns.

Alfred looked at the new arrivals with neither happiness nor disdain. Though it would have been nice to have another member of the Allies here, he wasn't going to complain. He had seen those zombies, and he knew that they needed all the help that they could get.

"Hello, Prussia..." Ludwig said, sounding slightly annoyed but in truth he was very happy to see his older brother. It was good to know that there was someone here that he could count on 100%. Of course he trusted Feliciano, but he knew that the Italian couldn't protect himself, much less someone else.

Gilbert and Roderich walked further into the theatre, the door closing with a heavy thud, once again plunging the room into relative darkness. Milky light filtered through the windows, but the glass was cracked and rather opaque. The Prussian grabbed his brother and led him a little ways away from the group, who kind of just stood there looking at eachother. No one really knew what to say.

"How bad is it?" Gilbert asked in a low tone, his red eyes boring into Ludwig's blue.

The taller man sighed and ran a hand through his gelled hair. "I don't know quite yet. But from what I've... what _we've_ seen it looks... not good."

"What should we do?" the albino said, his voice sounding increasingly distraught. This was turning out to be a lot worse then he had thought it was when he talked to Ludwig over the phone.

"Hold them off here, we can stop them from getting any farther." the German said, nodding like he was confident that his plan would work. Gilbert decided not to tell him about the zombie he had seen on the road.

* * *

A/N: This is much more recent then the previous chapters, hence the difference in writing styles.


End file.
